


Andante, Andante

by Treetart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Close call, Cody doesn’t like to talk about his feelings, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I really do be putting Obi through it, Kissing, Lost in space - Freeform, M/M, space hypothermia?, the boys haven’t had that talk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: General Kenobi and Commander Cody head out on a mission to a moon on the Outer Rim, but things don’t exactly go as planned.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 63
Kudos: 339





	1. Oh, Please, Don’t Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more comfort in the next chapter so sorry in advance everyone.

“I have a bad feel—“

“Don’t say it.” Commander Cody cut off his General before he could say Cody’s least favorite sentence as alarms blared all around them. “Do not say it.” General Kenobi made an apologetic expression at him instead as he attempted to dodge the blaster fire raining down upon them. Cody tried to boost their power to their shields as the three ships made circles around them. This would be the last time he agreed to take a civilian transport ship wherever his General was needed in the future, if they even  _ had _ a future. Kenobi had assured him that they would be fine, that it was a quick trip to some moon in the Outer Rim. 

_ “Besides, this ship is faster! I thought you would be happy that the mission could be completed quickly.” His general made a disappointed face at him, one that unfortunately always seemed to work on his commander.  _

_ “Fine, but if there’s any trouble, it’s your fault.” _

“Kriff!” A rather skilled shot sent them both flying out of their seats as their ship finally lost power to its engines and any hope for stability fizzled out. Cody was rather unceremoniously thrown into the ceiling and was glad that he had kept his helmet on. He tried to grab a hand hole, but struggled to get any purchase as their ship was barrel rolling through space. A familiar feeling of pressure pulled at his belly as he found himself speeding to the other side of the ship. He turned to see his Jedi’s hand reaching for him, and extended his own as he was pulled closer. Kenobi’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him tightly to his own body. 

“Got you.” Cody wrapped his own arms around the Jedi and held on. 

“Thanks, who has you?” Cody grunted as they were both slammed into a wall. Their main lights shut down, engulfing them in darkness before the emergency lights reacted. The red flashing lights combined with their rotating enclosure was enough to make anyone nauseous, and Cody squeezed his eyes shut so he didn’t throw up in his bucket. 

“Good point.” It took several more bumpy trips around their ship before Cody noticed it starting to slow down. He adjusted his hold on his General so he could see the man’s face. Kenobi had released his hold on the ship's wall, his hand splayed out, a look of concentration on his face. Oh. He was slowing the ship down. Eventually, it slowed enough for them to safely push themselves over to the control panel to see what was still working. 

“I’ve got nothing. We barely even have our shields, and it’s focused on a hull breach.” Obi-Wan hummed confirmation at his own panel, pressing a few buttons in an attempt to direct some power to life support. It must have succeeded as the gravity engaged and they were both thrown to the ground. 

“Don’t say it.” The Jedi groaned next to him. Cody huffed out a laugh, which he regretted as a stabbing pain flared in his ribs. 

“I told you so.” Cody pulled himself up to his feet and offered his General a hand. “Next time, I get to pick the ship.” 

“Agreed.” Kenobi let himself be pulled up, squeezing his commander’s arm in thanks. Cody was glad to see that he appeared to be unharmed, if a bit roughened up. Cody glanced down at his own body to inspect the pain in his torso. Nothing was significantly wrong with his armor or bodysuit, so he assumed he must have just hit something oddly during their short adventure. 

“I don’t see anyone near us. They must have left after they scanned us for supplies. Maybe smugglers out for a quick score?” Kenobi’s fingers moved rapidly across their control panel, and Cody watched as different indicators flickered on and off. 

“We need to repair the hull breach before our power is drained.” Cody turned to search for their space walking suits and groaned at the movement. His ribs flared up in pain again.  _ Annoying.  _

“Are you alright?” Concern was thick in his General’s voice as a hand moved between pieces of his armor plating. Cody tried not to focus on the feeling of fingers dancing lightly along his suit and grabbed Kenobi’s wrist to stop him. 

“I’m fine. Let’s focus on the hull.” His General nodded, but clearly the subject would be brought up after they repaired the damage. Fortunately, a suit was easily found as it had been dislodged from its container along with several other emergency supplies that now littered the floor of the ship. Hands swatted Cody’s away as he attempted to reach for the suit, and Cody met the man’s glanced with his own slightly annoyed look. 

“Pretty sure I’ve repaired more ship hulls than you have, sir. No offense.” Kenobi cocked a smile at him. 

“Absolutely right, but you’re in no condition to be doing so right now. I need you in here to make sure I don’t mess up anything important.” The Jedi winked at him and proceeded to put on the suit. Cody raised his hands in defeat and eased himself into a chair. He took several attempts at a deep breath but only managed a few shallow ones. He guessed that he had at least bruised a few of his ribs, but put it out of his mind for the moment as he watched Kenobi linger a bit longer than usual at the touchpad on his suit's arm. 

“Okay?” Kenobi looked up at him and gave him a charming smile, which Cody knew to mean something was up. 

“Just fine. Help me with this airlock, would you?” They truly did not have time to argue the matter as the shields sapped away at their power. They had already gone from 60% down to 40% and they hadn’t even gotten out of the door. Cody waited for Kenobi to finish fastening his helmet on before disengaging the safety on the interior doors to the airlock. The man stepped inside and detached the welding tools from their spots on the wall, turning to give Cody a thumbs up. Cody sealed the interior door again, waited a moment, then disengaged the safety to the exterior door. He turned to look out the window as his General pulled open the doors and moved out into space. 

“General?” Cody opted for his own helmet comms instead of wasting what little power they had left with the ships. 

“Hello there, Cody.” His General’s voice was right in his ear with this helmet comms. Cody’s stomach made a very small somersault which he decidedly ignored and attributed to his injuries. 

“The ship indicated that the breach is near the engines. Be careful, I know they’re blasted to hell but I don’t want you in front of them if they decided to come back to life.” Cody clenched his hand anxiously and wished he were out there doing the repair instead, with his General safely inside. 

“Roger, Roger.” Cody could practically hear the smirk in Kenobi’s voice. He wished there were enough power to bring up the spacesuit's life signs so he could at least have a visual on how his General was doing. He heard the man make a contemplative noise through their comms. 

“What is it?”

“Much larger than I had expected. It’s going to take me several minutes.” There was a loaded pause as Cody realized his Jedi was in fact keeping something important from him. 

“Spit it out, Kenobi, what’s the problem?” The other man was silent as he had begun working on repairs. Pointedly ignoring his commander's question. 

“I have time.” Kenobi’s voice was oddly quiet. The power levels had finally stopped dropping rapidly, holding steadily at 30%. Cody pressed a few buttons to get the back up generated started, unsuccessfully. He considered for a moment the risk of losing too much power before turning on the life signs monitor for Kenobi’s suit. 

“You di’kut.” Cody gripped his thigh plate to prevent himself from hitting something. Kenobi’s suit was losing power and air faster than the man could fix the open wound on the ship. If he came back, they would eventually die when their power went out and space would try to suck them out through the small opening. If he stayed… he might not make it at all. 

“I’m fine, Cody.” He could hear in the man’s voice that he had already resigned himself to this fate long before he had exited the ship. Cody took a moment, his finger pressing the button for their channel long before he could figure out what he wanted to say. 

“I would… prefer it if you came back.” Obi-Wan huffed a laugh, and Cody could hear his teeth chatter slightly as his suit traded its power from warmth to attempting to block the small tears littering the suit. 

“So, is this how we’re going to have this conversation?” Cody rolled his eyes, only Kenobi would be snarky while his life was on the line. 

“I’d rather do it in person.”

They were both quiet for a while. Cody turned the monitor on and off occasionally. He wanted to know … he needed to know. But he couldn’t waste their power if - when - Obi-Wan came back to the ship. The minutes were stretching into what felt like hours as Cody rapped his fingers on the dashboard, straining to hear any sound from the Jedi through their comms. 

“Okay,” his General sounded out of breath, and Cody knew all too well that the suit's shields had finally failed and the oxygen was practically gone. “It’s done.”

-

“Good, now get your shebs in here. That’s an order.” He knew Cody's voice should be as clear as it had been when he started this repair, but now he sounded far more distant. 

“An order?” Obi-Wan laughed weakly. His vision had started tunneling as he finished sealing the last few inches of the gash, and now it was all he could do to convince his frozen joints to move to the next rung on the bars back to the door. He couldn’t keep the safety latch attached anymore, it had become too difficult to squeeze it open each step. He noticed faintly that it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Cody had yet to give him a snarky reply which was odd, although now that he thought about it the ringing in his ears kind of overpowered any other sound. 

He was almost to the door. It was already open. He smiled at his Commander’s eagerness. Obi-Wan had just a few more rungs to go but just could not keep his eyes open anymore. He was so  _ tired _ . He would love to curl up and go to sleep as soon as he got inside. The image of a bed with lots of blankets filled his mind. He knew there wasn’t one in there, but it was such a delightful idea and he wanted to stay in it. A nagging feeling at the back of his mind was telling him to do something, but he honestly wasn’t too sure what it should be. This was nice, floating here. Floating here? Or wrapped up in the blankets in the nice soft bed? He wasn’t cold anymore, which was a bonus. Although he still could not really feel his hands. He had something in one of them? Maybe? It was hard to tell. He let go of it, it seemed to be the right thing to do. But now that nagging in his mind was becoming incessant. 

The rather persistent nagging turned into an order in his brain.  _ Open your eyes! _ Open them? Were they not already open?  _ Obi-Wan!  _ He could clearly see the bed he sat in, covered in blankets. Or was he looking down at the bed? Somehow, it was both. Perhaps his eyes were closed. Opening them was a much bigger effort than expected, it felt like two tanks had been placed on either lid.  _ Obi-Wan!  _ He had a small sliver of vision where he could just make out the doorway to a ship. How did he get here? He managed to get his eyes open further and squinted to focus them. It looked like someone was in the window of the internal door, banging a fist on the glass. He hoped it didn’t break. Maybe the person was stuck? He should help him. 

It took all of the Jedi’s remaining energy to raise a hand toward the doors in front of him and  _ pull.  _ He had not quite done this before but the concept of pulling himself over to an object wasn’t much different than asking the object to come to him. He seemed to move so slowly toward the doorway. The person in the window stopped hitting the glass. That was good. He looked awfully familiar. He sensed that the doors closed behind him, but the man in the window disappeared. That was disappointing. Suddenly he found himself dropped very firmly onto the floor as those inner doors finally opened. The man behind the glass finally came over to him, he looked rather upset. He was saying something but Obi-Wan couldn’t quite make it out. He was so tired. The man picked him up and all Obi-Wan could see before his vision went dark was his Commander’s very worried face suddenly inches in front of his own. 

-

“You  _ kriffing _ di’kut, when we get out of here I’m going to  _ murder _ you.” Cody hastily gathered his General, his  _ idiot  _ General, into his arms and hoisted him inside. He kicked the button to close the doors behind him. Son of a bantha. Obi-Wan was as cold as ice, his eyes closed again. Cody wasn’t sure if he had actually heard him screaming for him to open his eyes and come back to him, but he did it anyhow and Cody was grateful. Cody settled the man on the floor, ripping his own glove off with his teeth so he could place hesitant fingers onto his throat, desperate for a pulse. 

He found one, weak as it may be, and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He couldn’t even feel the pain in his side anymore, all he could think about was Obi-Wan. His brain quickly supplied him with disaster training he had been given years and years ago. He set to work, practically tearing the useless spacesuit off of the Jedi. His outer layers had iced over within the suit, Cody removed them as well. He was glad for his General’s annoying habit of leaving robes everywhere for once, it meant he had something warm to wrap the man in. He flung the iced over layer of clothing into a corner, without much care for how they landed. They were not important right now. All that mattered was getting his General warm again. He laid the Jedi’s robe out on the floor and lifted his General’s cold body onto it. His lips were blue, and his limbs had turned an even paler version of the man’s already fair skin. His freckles appeared like dark splotches instead of the light brown beauty marks Cody knew them to be. 

His underlayer of clothing wasn’t iced over, and Cody paused for a moment with his hands gripping the cold cloth as he considered his next steps. He knew it was better to give Obi-Wan skin to skin contact to get his body temperature back up, and Cody had not quite put two and two together until he got to this step. His face flushed at the idea, and hopefully his General would forgive him for his actions later. He efficiently unwrapped the tunic from Obi-Wan’s chilled body, politely looking away as he untied the man’s belt and pulled off his trousers. He moved to lay next to the man before he realized he was still fully armored. Kriff. That wouldn’t help. He stood quickly, thankful for years of training that allowed him to shuck the pieces off in record time. He got down to his black undersuit and decided to leave it on, it kept heat better that way. He did unzip it significantly before laying back down next to the man. Cody wasn't sure if it would work, but he pulled Obi-Wan on top of his own body, pushing his arms into his blacks next to his skin. He was  _ freezing.  _ Cody shuddered, thankful that he always ran hotter than his Jedi normally did. He did the same for the man’s legs, which wasn’t as effective as the arms bundled up against his torso, but it was better than nothing. He grabbed the edges of the robes under him, wrapping them around the two of them. 

Cody frantically moved his hands along Obi-Wan bare back, attempting to warm him as best as he could. The man was so cold. Cody cursed himself for being injured, he should have been the one to repair the hull, not his Jedi. He was supposed to be protecting him. He was glad that the adrenaline pumping through him allowed him to ignore what he was sure was a hefty amount of pain at his side, and it warmed him even more than usual. His general remained a dead weight on top of him, which sent a jolt of panic through his system. He brought his hands up to Obi-Wan’s neck, checking for his pulse again. It was still there. Thank the Force. He couldn’t tell if it was better than before, he could not remember what it had felt like earlier. He had been more interested in if it was there at all. Now he took the time to measure the beats, and how strong it was, before running his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s back. He hoped this would warm him up faster, and maybe remind the man’s heart to get moving. 

He tried not to get lost in the movements. It was easy to get caught in the repetitive motion, his mind supplying plenty of worst case scenarios to his thoughts. He needed to check on his General’s heart rate often, and he couldn’t find any improvement from when he started. If anything, it seemed to be getting weaker

“No, no, no.” Cody whispered frantically and rolled them over, hoping his body pressing down on him would somehow help. Obi-Wan’s face was still pale, his lips blue. Cody’s heart was breaking. “No.” He pressed his face into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, his nose smushed against the cold skin he found there. He adjusted Obi-Wan’s arms again, since the spot they were currently stuffed into was becoming cold. He shivered as he placed them higher up on his back. He busied his hands with warming up the Jedi’s upper arms. His hot breath was slightly suffocating in this position but he could only hope that it only added to the warmth that he attempted to give his General. 

He laid there, adjusting the man’s arms every now and then into his blacks and checking his pulse. Over and over until it finally,  _ finally _ , started to improve. His General started shivering, which he knew to be a good sign. He let out a watery laugh. 

“Oh, karking hells, Obi-Wan. You can't do this to me.” He noticed passively that that was probably the first time he had called his General by his name to his face, not that the man could even hear him. He moved his face to the other side of Obi-Wan’s neck, with his hand pressed to where it had been before, hoping to keep the heat in. His somewhat free hand pulled at the robes over them, to yank them higher up and cover his shoulders better. 

“You’re such an idiot, I'd be so mad at you if I wasn’t so happy that you’re alive.” He knew he shouldn’t be getting his hopes up too soon, they weren’t exactly out of the deep end just yet with how much Obi-Wan was shaking. But it was better than before and Cody was happy and words just bubbled out of him. 

“I’m not going to let you do anything stupid ever again. You’re not allowed to go anywhere without me, I don’t care what Skywalker or The Council says. I’m sticking to you like a burr.” He rubbed his face into his General’s neck, glad to feel the skin there was no longer ice cold. He took a moment to adjust the man’s arms, glad to feel that they no longer made him shiver with cold, before lifting up slightly to look at his face. He had been afraid to do so earlier, he had looked too much like death that Cody had seen over and over again. He didn’t want that image in his head. Obi-Wan was still starkly pale, but his lips were no longer blue. Progress. He carefully placed his hands on either side of the man’s face. 

“Stay with me, Obi-Wan. You gotta stay with me.” He tilted his head down and pressed their foreheads together, exhaling deeply at the ache in his heart. His brain suddenly reminded him of the emergency kit that had been dumped while their ship had been rotating rapidly in space. There had to be some sort of heat blanket in there. His eyes glanced wildly around the room, he couldn’t risk leaving Obi-Wan for a moment, even to look for something that might help. His eye caught the reflective gleam of the insulation blanket, tucked not too far away under the box that it had originally been in. Far enough away that he couldn’t reach for it. Cody sighed and considered his options. The blanket would help. A lot. And he needed all the help he could get. He adjusted Obi-Wan’s arms around him, shoving them lower and down to his waist so that he had some semblance of a hold around Cody. Cody lifted them both up in a push up, slightly annoyed at how easy it was and made a mental note to make sure his General ate more. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He carefully moved them closer to the blanket, in an incredibly awkward hand walk while attempting not to crush the man beneath him. Luckily, only Obi-Wan’s legs were joscled out of their position, an easy fix once Cody got his hands on that blanket. He finally got close enough and carefully eased himself down, wincing as Obi-Wan’s head went back onto the cold floor instead of the soft robe that had been under it before. Cody snatched the blanket and tore open its protective covering. He shuffled the robe around and back under Obi-Wan, then unfolded the heat blanket to make some sort of hood to keep the warmth in for the man’s head, and brought it down to cover his shoulders. Cody had built up a sweat at this point, half from his own anxiety about it all. But it didn’t matter, as long as his General was getting warmer. 

Cody adjusted the man’s limbs into his bodysuit once more, glad to find that they were starting to get some color back in them, but they were still looking far paler than Cody would like. He wondered if it would be better to put Obi-Wan into the suit, but didn’t want to risk the time it took to take it off and switch. He settled with his elbows on either side of the man’s chest, his hands linked just below the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. He pressed his forehead to the skin before him and let out a frustrated breath. He didn’t know what to do beyond this. There was no heater for them to set up, no warm liquids to be given or used to warm the skin. His General wasn’t even awake to aid in healing himself and it’s not like Cody could use the Force to help him. 

“I’m sorry.” Cody’s eyes stung a bit, forcing him to blink rapidly. They watered a bit and he tried, unsuccessfully, to convince himself that he must just have something stuck in them. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go out there. I need to protect you better.” Cody sighed and laid his cheek on his General’s chest, spitefully ignoring the water falling down his face. There was so much he wanted to say and he had no idea how to say it. How was he supposed to express to this man that he felt like he had personally hung every moon in the sky? Cody could only squeeze onto him tightly, hoping his pounding heart could get the message through. 

He almost missed the faint flexing of fingers on his back. He held his breath, had that been on purpose? Or had he moved oddly and pressed on his General’s arm. He waited another moment and heard the man groan uncomfortably above him. 

“Sir?!” He tried not to jostle the Jedi too badly, as he jumped out of his own skin in excitement. “General, can you hear me?” Cody reminded himself not to grip the man too roughly, he didn’t want to give him bruises on top of everything else that had gone wrong today. He watched as the man’s eyes wrinkled slightly and struggled to open, but open they did. They were only able to open a sliver before they shut again. Obi-Wan’s face scrunched and he let out another pained groan. Cody could only guess that he has a massive headache along with everything else that might be aching. 

“Oh, kriff.” Cody sighed heavily and pressed his forehead back down to Obi-Wan’s chest. He tried not to pull the man too closely to him, suddenly worried about personal space now that his General was awake. He had put them in a rather awkward position, having stuffed various limbs into his own bodysuit in a desperate attempt to warm the man before him. Cody wasn’t exactly sure if he should stay or go. He moved his arms out from under Obi-Wan’s torso, making it a bit easier for him to move out of the way if he needed to. If he was being honest, he was a bit afraid to look up and see the expression on his Generals face. He lifted his head regardless, pushing a sigh of relief away from himself when he saw the man’s eyes were still closed. A full body shiver went through the Jedi. Cody made a face, they were not as far out of the woods as he had hoped. 

“Here, General, let’s get you better situated.” He moved to lift himself off of Obi-Wan and was immediately met with an invisible wall that pushed him back down, his face smushed against the man’s chest once more. “Or, I can stay like this?” He adjusted his arms so they weren’t at such an uncomfortable angle. Hmm. He really needed to fix the robe and get his General bundled up better, but apparently the Jedi was mostly out of it and using the Force without thinking. Kriff. He couldn’t get anywhere if Obi-Wan didn’t want him to move. At least he had a good explanation for he didn’t immediately remove himself from his General’s body the moment he warmed up enough. 

Cody took several calming breaths, in an attempt to lower his own racing heart from the excitement of Obi-Wan not dying and all. He found himself to be extraordinarily tired. In his defense, they had had quite the day so far. He knew they had enough power on their ship that he could relax a bit longer. Hopefully, the backup generators would kick on now that there wasn’t a hull breach. He really should check the control panel, just in case. But he found it was far more comfortable where the lay, wrapped up in each other’s embrace and cocooned in Obi-Wan’s large robe. Cody supposed it wouldn’t be so bad if he closed his eyes for a moment. 


	2. Touch My Soul, You Know How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up on the ship again, to find out if he saved his General after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the ending is so rushed, I just completely blanked on how to write sweet stuff after all that angst hahah

Cody woke slowly, not entirely remembering where he was or how he had fallen asleep in the first place. He grimaced at the flare pain in his side. Inhaling and exhaling several quick breaths to move past the pain. The dim emergency lights on the ship reminded him of their trip into space, and the accident, and his General—

“Osik!” Cody shot up, panicked and shaking, how could he have fallen asleep with his General half frozen to death? The Jedi was still below him, mostly wrapped in the heating blanket and robes thankfully. They had shifted enough while they both slept that he had slipped out of a Cody’s bodysuit. Cody moved his fingers to the man's neck, searching for his pulse. He could barely feel it over his own racing heart and racked his brain for what it had been before. He couldn't tell if it was better or worse. He needed to wake him up, the sooner the better. He resigned himself to sitting up, mostly straddling the other man. It was easier to see his General breathing like this, and he didn’t have to strain his neck to look at his face. The Jedi’s torso was slightly red in spots where his own skin had met with it. Cody shifted his clammy hand behind Obi-Wan’s head so that he could lift him slightly.

“Sir.” Cody rubbed his thumb along the man’s hairline, the soft hairs tickling his hand. “Sir, you need to wake up now.” Cody moved his other hand to his General’s face, running his hand across his surprisingly soft beard. Cody couldn’t recall if he had actually touched it before. Obi-Wan made no response. Cody’s shoulders slumped, Maker, he would never forgive himself if his General didn’t make it.

“Obi-Wan, I need you to wake up now.” He squeezed the back of the man's neck. “Obi-Wan. Wake up.” He stared at his General’s face for several moments, dismayed at the lack of reaction, and afraid to do much more in case he scared the man into defending himself blindly. 

Obi-Wan suddenly sucked in a breath and shuddered an exhale, his arms raising slightly as he attempted to orient himself. His eyes finally blinked open, darting around the room before landing on Cody. He smiled slightly.

“Hello, Cody.” His voice was scratchy and raw and it was the best sound Cody had ever heard in his life. 

“Oh, thank the Force.” He surged forward and hugged the man tightly, letting out a relieved laugh. He pressed his cheek to Obi-Wan’s own, delighted that he was finally responding. Cody shifted slightly, his face far closer than it should be to the other mans. Their breath intermingled, and Cody smiled at the warm feeling on his face. Before his brain could catch up to what he was doing, he closed the short distance between their lips. He froze when he realized what he had done, his eyes wide. He attempted to pull away, but Obi-Wan’s hand came up to cup the back of his head and he kissed him right back. Cody made a muffled noise in surprise, but happily leaned into it. His lips were chapped, and Cody didn’t mind at all. 

It didn’t last long. The angle made his ribs burn and he winced noticeably. Cody pulled away with a pained gasp. The look of confusion on Obi-Wan’s face was rather endearing. Cody pushed his blacks aside to inspect the damage. Oh. His entire right side was black and blue. Now that he was not panicked about if his General was alive, the pain made its presence known. He took several short, fast breaths. His ribs throbbed horribly and he moved off of the other man so that he could lay flat on the ground with a groan. Obi-Wan’s face hovered over his own, concern etched into his features. His hand reached out to touch the bruises on Cody’s side, but Cody snatched at his hand. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He glowered at the Jedi, whose eyebrows knitted together. “If you use any amount of Force healing on me and not on yourself I’ll,” Cody winced and held his side, exhaling heavily. “I won't let you go on any of your own missions for a month.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled above him, he pulled his robe up behind him to put it on fully now that he had finally warmed up. He glanced around the room and spotted the busted open medkit, calling it over to him with an open hand. Cody made a disgruntled noise at him.

“Technically, that wasn’t healing.” The man smirked at him. Cody rolled his eyes. 

“Put the heat blanket back on.” Cody nudged the man with his knee. His General pulled the blanket back up on to him, settling it on his lap. 

“Happy?” He raised his eyebrows, hands tilted up to show that he had no intention of removing the blanket. Cody nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to pull his right arm out of his blacks, so that they could be moved out of the way of his injury. The Jedi made some tutting noises while inspecting his side. He pressed his fingers in a few places, which Cody was shocked to notice felt cold to him. He grabbed one of Obi-Wan’s hands in his own, trying to see if they were still pale and icey as they had been before. 

“I’m alright, dear one.” Obi-Wan smiled patiently down at him, knowing Cody needed to be reassured of the Jedi’s recovery before he could do anything to help the Commander’s injuries. “Your skin is too hot, let me look at it.” Cody kept a hold of one of Obi-Wan’s hands, squeezing it whenever Obi-Wan’s fingers pressed down on the more painful spots. 

“You didn’t break the skin, but I think one or two of your ribs are cracked. You certainly bruised it enough, you're going to have a lovely array of colors in the morning.” His Jedi opened up the medkit and made a satisfied hum when he found a container of bacta. “This should help. But the bones won’t heal properly until we get you into medbay. I could help a little with—“

“No. It can wait.” Cody met Obi-Wan’s doubtful look with an annoyed expression. “I just- I  _ just _ got you back-“ he took several labored breaths as the Jedi applied the cold bacta to his skin. “I don’t want to,” he winced “- lose you again.” His Jedi’s face softened. He lifted his hand, which Cody noticed was shaking slightly, and cupped the side of his face. It smelled like bacta. The man’s thumb stroked his cheek softly. 

“What would I do without you?”

“Exhaust yourself, apparently. Don’t act like I didn’t see your hand shaking. You need to lay back down and warm up before—“ 

Obi-Wan silenced him by pressing his lips softly down onto Cody’s own. Cody’s stomach felt like it performed a somersault. His General’s beard was soft against his face and even with the strong smell of bacta filling his nose Cody thought Obi-Wan tasted wonderful. Obi-Wan pulled away slowly, his fingers soft and light on Cody’s face. 

“I need to check our systems, and then I’ll lay right back down next to you, okay?” Cody couldn't argue even if he wanted to. He felt like if he opened his mouth thousands of butterflies would emerge from it, having finally escaped his stomach. His General spent several moments at the controls, while Cody patiently waited on the floor. The man held his robes and heat blanket around him like a youngling wandering into their parents room, which brought a smile to Cody’s face. He rarely got to see the man out of his General Kenobi, Master Jedi persona. The few times he had, they were for brief moments where Cody felt like he had been interrupting. He had once stepped into the man’s rooms to find him sound asleep at his desk, head upon his folded arms.

-

_ Cody glanced at the time on his comms again. This was exactly when his General had scheduled a meeting with him early that day. The Commander shuffled on his feet awkwardly for a moment, should he wake the other man? He would feel terrible, he had never seen the Jedi look more relaxed. But his stomach clenched with anxiety over the time and the concept of being late for a meeting, even if he wasn’t the one asleep. He opted for a seat on the man’s sofa, waking up his datapad so that he could get started on some work. He didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the cycle anyway. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, at least two reports worth, when the Jedi lifted his head up from the desk and turned quickly to look over at him. A slight flush appeared on his cheeks.  _

_ “I’m terribly sorry, Commander, you should have woken me.” He carted a hand idly through his hair, an attempt at maintaining some sort of control over his appearance.  _

_ “Not a problem, sir.” Cody set his datapad down on his lap. “Looked like you needed it.” Cody reached for the cup of tea he had brought with him for his General, holding it out to the other man. Obi-Wan smiled and extended a hand, pulling the cup towards himself with the Force.  _

_ “Thank you, my dear.” _

-

His General hummed satisfaction somewhere above him as he pressed a few more buttons that made the backup generator finally come online. The half the lights came back on, and Cody felt the room's temperature rising. Good. Obi-Wan tapped a few more buttons and the map brought itself online, showing them just how far off they had been thrown from their original path. 

“Looks like we’ve been drifting for almost a cycle.” 

Kark.

“Is the homing beacon working?” Cody had repeatedly attempted to get it on and transmitting before he had had to switch his attention to his di’kut jetti mostly passed out in space. 

“Yes. We even have a reply. Someone should be here within the hour.” Cody pointedly ignored his thoughts about the tone in his General's voice that sounded vaguely forlorn. He had to have been imagining it. There was no reason for the man to also be wishing they had more time in this place, alone, with the possibility of something more between each other. Cody knew Obi-Wan had only reacted as he had due to stress and Cody pushing him. The man had almost died, of course he reacted extremely once he had realized he had not. His stomach already felt heavy with guilt about it all. His General glanced down at him, a concerned look on his face. Cody dutifully brought up his mind’s shields, really and truly not ready to be let down so soon.

“Cody, are you alright?” His General had moved back over to him, his face etched with concern. Cody told himself that it was just about his ribs. 

“I’m fine.” 

Obi-Wan knitted his eyebrows together, he looked like he was ready to argue the point, but their ship's beeping communicator saved Cody the embarrassment of having to be let down as he lay there half dressed on the floor. 

_ “Obi-Wan?!” _ General Skywalker’s voice crackled through the poor connection. 

“I’m here, Anakin.” Obi-Wan gave Cody another glance before he returned to the control panel to speak with his former Padawan. Cody tuned the conversation out and went through the painstaking process of putting himself back into his blacks. He did not want to be mostly out of uniform for whatever rescue team was going to show up. If it was one of his brothers, rumoring of Kenobi and Cody being half dressed in a private ship for more than a day would spread like wildfire. He did not have the energy to simply ignore something when it touched on an emotion so close to Cody’s heart. He held his breath as he shoved his arm back into its sleeve, another wave of pain washing over him. He kept his mind clamped shut, he did not want the General pitying him right now, it would only make it worse. He finished the final zipper with a sigh, glancing at his pile of armor much farther out of his reach. Suddenly, the pile floated gently toward him. He glanced over to his Jedi, who gave him a small smile. 

“Good idea,” he pulled his own robes out of the corner that had been unceremoniously flung to. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t exactly want to meet Anakin while only wearing my robe.”

—

The next cycle went by in a blur. They were both transported back to  _ The Negotiator  _ quickly, Skywalker somehow pushing his ship faster than Cody thought was possible. But they had been far enough away that it still took a fair amount of time back. 

“Reckless.” His General had commented, but he didn’t exactly complain as he was wrapped in several blankets and still shivering from time to time. The urge to hold him in his arms had been so strong, but Cody resisted. They had both been ushered to Medbay, Cody unable to protest his admittance as every time he inhaled he winced and reached for his side. He was only there for a short time. His General had been threatened with a bacta tank if the man didn’t cooperate. Obi-Wan seemed to decide to stay after a glance over to Cody, laying in one of the beds with his head tilted so he could see what the Jedi would do. His General nodded to the Jedi Healer whose name was escaping Cody right now. Cody’s eyes searched for his Generals, hoping the man would look his way again. He wanted get a read on what was happening, how he was feeling, if Cody could help. 

A curtain pulled across his vision, blocking his view of the room. Cody looked over to see Helix, with an odd look on his face. Cody felt so exhausted he didn’t think he could argue with treatment, he moved to sit up and gasped at the pain from tensing his core muscles. His elbows buckled and he laid back again. 

“How long have these been broken?” His vod asked quietly and he prepped some equipment, surprising Cody. His normally gruff Head Medic was pitying him, that usually meant something was worse than he thought. Cody held up his left hand with three fingers, although he wasn’t entirely sure if it had been a full three cycles. Helix nodded and got him in the neck with a hypo before he could protest. 

“Don’t need that.” Cody’s voice was rough with lack of use, and he supposed dehydration. They still had not had time to have a real meal or drink in their rush to get his Jedi back. 

“Too bad. I say you do.” Helix pulled at Cody’s armor and blacks, only removing his upper half. “How’d you manage this?” Cody was happy to find he didn’t hurt anymore, but wasn’t too pleased that his eye lids were drooping down without his permission. 

“Got shot. Ship spun out of control. Hit something.” The pillow below him felt so soft and warm. Helix must have given him something good. 

“More than one thing I think.” Helix winked at him and Cody chuckled at the joke, he probably did hit his head in all of that but couldn’t remember. 

“Where’s…?” Cody’s hand reached for the curtain still blocking his vision, and managed to pull it aside a small amount. He couldn’t see much more, but he could see a few of the empty beds between them. There was a bit of a crowd around another bed that Cody assumed to be his Generals. Helix gently pulled Cody’s hand and the curtain back. 

“Your Jedi is fine, vod. I’ll let you visit him when you’re better. No more heroics for the rest of the night.”

“He won’t want to see me.” Helix blinked at him, his hands even paused in their work. 

“Of course he will, you saved his life.” Cody was already shaking his head at him before he finished his sentence. 

“Did something stupid.” Helix’s eyes widened and Cody should have been surprised by his reaction, but was far too tired to care. His own eyes had shut firmly down this time, and he thought Helix may have said more but couldn’t exactly hear it as he finally went under. 

_ Osik. Now I owe Rex those credits. _

—

Cody convinced Helix to let him be discharged earlier than he probably should have been, having promised him that he would stick to light duty since they were ship bound for the next few weeks due to their Generals own forced relaxation schedule. He still had a spectacular amount of bruising on his side, something that Helix suggested he get healed so it didn’t cause him pain, but Cody declined the offer. Helix seemed to be taking pity on him but he wasn’t exactly sure why. He couldn’t remember much of their conversation after the medic had asked how he had gotten the injury to his side, the rest just a zoned out blur before he finally lost consciousness. Cody didn’t mind the bruising. It was a reminder to not be persuaded into things, even by his General. If they had taken a better ship, they could have defended themselves and he could have protected his Jedi. 

Speaking of, Cody was glad to hear that his Jedi was actually staying in the medbay for as long as the healers had asked him too. Cody didn’t dare visit, mostly avoiding Helix’s gaze and preventing his own return to medical. He also still felt guilty about taking advantage of his General in a weakened state. The Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments, and here Cody was, trying to get the man to do just that. He knew the lines were a bit blurry in sections of the Jedi Code, even with Skywalker outright breaking the rules, with the other Jedi looking the other way due to the war. Cody didn’t want to put Obi-Wan in that position. A mistake made now would still lead to consequences at the end of the war, and Cody could not bear being the reason Obi-Wan would be kicked out of the Jedi Order. 

Cody kept close to his rooms for the next few cycles, just as Helix had asked him to, surprising everyone, including himself. He finished a great deal of flimsiwork, most of it had backlogged from his absence, and he had taken it upon himself to do his General’s work as well. It wasn’t that much extra work, Cody often completed the man’s work for him just because it was easier for the two of them. His General often wasn’t in certain portions of missions anyhow and needed his commanders report to write his own. It was easier to copy and paste his own writing on the same datapad than it was to send it to Obi-Wan just for him to do it. Cody managed to thoroughly clean all of his armor, replace broken pieces of his equipment, got himself new sets of blacks, and cleaned his dress greys before Rex finally came to knock on his door. 

“So, care to explain why Helix just handed me twenty credits?”

“Hello to you, too.” Cody stepped to the side to let his vod in, and turned back to tidying the few items on his desk he decided to rearrange. 

“What are you doing here?” Rex sat on the edge of Cody’s bed, a look of annoyance and confusion on his face. 

“Bedrest?” Rex rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“No, di’kut, you’re not. But I’m asking why you are  _ here _ instead of in medbay with your General.” Rex waved the credits in his hand around as if it meant something. Cody raised an eyebrow and took the seat at his desk with a sigh. 

“He.. wouldn’t want to see me right now.”

“Why not?”

“I kissed him.” Cody paused for the expected surprised reaction but it didn’t come. 

“Oh.” Rex finally put it together that it possibly  _ wasn’t _ the best news in the universe that it had happened. Cody wasn’t sure when Rex and Helix had made their bet, or when they had found out about Cody’s long hidden crush on the General but it was too late to ask now. Rex had been messing with something in his hand since he had entered Cody’s room, something small and mechanical, that he now tossed towards Cody for a game of catch in the hopes of easing the tension. 

“Yea.” Cody sighed heavily and hid his face in his hand, pulling it down slowly as if it would somehow help relieve the headache he had about the whole thing. He looked at the object in his hand, some sort of mess of springs and wires that no doubt had Skywalker’s handy work written all over it. 

“Confiscated it from Fives, don’t want him messing with anything Skywalker may have given him in the barracks. I’m assuming it didn’t go well?”

“It wasn’t terrible.” Cody waved a hand at the ‘ _ gross _ ’ comment muttered under his little brother’s breath. He placed the odd item on his desk, a bit worried he might break it if he kept it in his hand. “But, he had just woken up and I was a bit… excited. I don’t think he would have responded the same if he hadn’t almost died.”

“Hmmm.” Rex ran a hand through his shortly cropped hair. Cody knew he had to deal with Skywalker and Senator Amidala’s not so secret relationship daily, and felt a bit bad for unloading on his vod’ika about his own problems. “I know this might sound like a wild concept, but have you tried talking to him?” 

“I’m not going to bother him in medbay when he can’t have an excuse to leave if he doesn’t want to talk.” Cody rolled his eyes. 

“How about this, let’s get you out of this room for half a day. Try to kick my shebs in a spar. If you win, you don’t have to talk to him today. If I win, I’m marching you right down there myself.” Rex gave him a cocky grin, his hand as open as his invitation. 

“Fine.”

-

Cody won. He always did. He also knew Rex had only wanted to get him out of his funk, and he appreciated it. It did lighten his mood, and the next day he decided to go to the training rooms again, at the very for a work out since he was technically allowed to do so now. Sort of. All he had to do was avoid walking near medbay and Helix would not be any the wiser. It was a good plan, Cody enjoyed working out. It would be nice to work out some of the kinks in his muscles. He hadn’t planned on his General being on the other side of the door to his quarters when he made to leave. 

“General!” Cody actually dropped the towel he had in his hand in surprise. His General looked… healthy. For once. He had actually put back on some weight that Cody was glad to see. His skin was back to its normal color, and for all Cody could tell he looked to be the correct body temperature. Even if he did wear the excessive amount of layers that he always wore, Cody just assumed Jedi tended to run cold. Something about their connection to the Force. He had had a conversation about it with his trainers once, but he couldn’t remember the details when his own Jedi stood right before him. 

“Are you alright?” Cody motioned for the man to come into his room. Obi-Wan smiled, pulling his hood back as he entered. 

“I’m quite alright, thanks to you. How are you?” Cody blinked at the praise. What had he done? It was the healers who did most of the work. 

“Helix says I’ll live.” 

“So, I’ve heard.” There was a slightly tense pause between them. Cody could tell he was about to be questioned, and dreaded the conversation of what happened on the ship. He was tempted to cut the man off before he started apologizing and insisting that they forget it, but something in the way Obi-Wan caught his eye silenced him. It was as if he knew what his Commander thought, which somehow made it worse in Cody’s mind. 

Before either of them could speak, however, something on his desk decided it was the right time to make its presence known. 

Cody doesn’t exactly remember the leaps his mind made after the sound went off. All his brain told him was  _ Explosion _ and he reacted accordingly. He threw himself at his Jedi, intent on shielding him from whatever bomb had gone off, knocking them both down together. He huddled over the man for a few more moments before glancing up at his desk. Whatever mechanical device Rex had confiscated from Fives had decided to burst apart and now lay in pieces spread from his work space all the way over to his door. Cody sighed in relief but it was immediately replaced with a tang of embarrassment as he realized how much of a reaction he had had over a small object. He turned his face to apologize to the Jedi that he currently had pinned down, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw the large smile on the man’s face. 

“You keep saving my life, Cody.” Obi-Wan’s hand came up and gently touched the side of Cody’s face, his finger tracing the line of the scar etched into it. 

“Of,” Cody had to clear his throat with his face this close to the man. “Of course, sir.”

“Obi-Wan.” Cody looked at the man in confusion, making Obi-Wan chuckle and pat his face endearingly. “Won’t you call me Obi-Wan?”

“If you’d like me to.”

“I would.” Cody’s brain took its sweet time in realizing that he still had his General pinned down. Down on his own bed, actually. Which was somehow worse than the floor. Cody felt heat rise to his cheeks, still afraid to use the Jedi’s first name while the man could actually hear him. 

“You know,” Obi-Wan pulled one of Cody’s hands up, cradling it to his face. “I’m not just doing this to humor you.” Cody watched in awe as the man tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips to the inside of Cody’s wrist. The heat there was like a searing brand against his skin, sending tingles up his arm. Obi-Wan’s fingers were soft and light on his arm, and Cody could barely stand it. Cody leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, the pressure easing an ache in his heart that he didn’t realize was there. 

“Obi-Wan.” Cody closed his eyes when he said it, almost afraid he would still be wrong here, that he would still be reprimanded for being too familiar. 

“Cody.” The hand on his face was practically pulling him down, craving the attention Cody wanted to give him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Their lips were so close now, if he just so happened to exhale too much they would be touching already. 

“ _ Please _ .”


End file.
